Virtual transactions between a point of sale (“POS”) terminal and a user computing device may be performed via NFC, Bluetooth, infrared, Wi-Fi, or any other suitable wireless or wired communication technology. Further, POS terminals and other communication devices associated with a merchant may broadcast beacon signals and other data to user computing devices via NFC, Bluetooth, infrared, Wi-Fi, or any other suitable wireless or wired communication technology. The beacon signals may comprise offers, location specific data, merchant identifications, or any other suitable data.
In conventional systems a user may be required to place a user computing device within range of the wireless signal to conduct a transaction or receive a beacon signal. For example, the user computing device needs to be able to detect the communication and receive a clear signal comprising the communication to perform the desired tasks.
In conventional systems, a computing device that is not within range of the communicated signal is unable to perform the desired tasks.